


大约在冬季

by EtherLethe



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherLethe/pseuds/EtherLethe





	大约在冬季

大约在冬季

 

春季高校篮球决赛结束之后，是李敏亨提出要去喝酒，他得意的很，篮球比赛并不能削弱他年轻的躯体和精神。他四犯之后岌岌可危地在最后一秒传球给郑闰伍，后者投了一记三分远射，几乎是利拉德那程度的。他们反超得突然，电子计分器几乎没有反应过来，场馆内的电子信号落下声音之后，两支队伍都保持了可贵的缄默，矜敛地等着最后的宣判。LED屏的分数板晃了一下，分数变成了103-102。李敏亨冲过来跳在郑闰伍的背上，差点将他撞倒在地，他大声说：我姐讲我们一定会赢的！

听李敏亨说要喝酒，大喇喇一群男的随声附和，正问李敏亨有没有计划，他却摇着手机说：等一下吧，我出去接个电话，我姐打来的。

郑闰伍脱掉背心，背着大伙站着，他的背肌很漂亮，是极端自律的塑造结果，李敏亨说过，米开朗基罗应该很喜欢哥这样的躯体。这个夜晚对他来说并不特殊，他于是并不很想喝酒，仔仔细细想好了措辞想要回家，刚要开口就听见一个后卫说着必须得喊上李敏亨的姐姐，还有人说既然都要请金道妍了不如把整个中场演出的乐队女孩都叫来。高个子的中锋九四粗声粗气地说今天晚上一定要和金道妍上垒，这女的叫床一定特别好听，更衣室里顿时充满了快活的笑声。

即使没有人知道郑闰伍到底是不是真的想喝酒，都听到他的声音从角落里响亮地传来：喝。很干脆，一干二净的声音，不假思索。

又说汉江旁边今天有游行和烟火表演，说是庆祝什么法案的通过，然后这帮大学生就觉得在双赢的好日子，喝酒庆祝都成了理所当然。

 

桌子是五六张小桌子拼起来的，比例很不协调的一个矩形，长是足够长，容纳了想象不到的人数，但郑闰伍的位置不巧却是矩形的宽，一个人盘着腿，手边放着的是烧酒和小号的玻璃杯，左右就是桌角，化了烟熏妆的脏辫吉他手拿生菜包好烤肉递给他，他摆摆手拒绝了：我已经不吃猪肉啦，学姐你吃吧。

其实他也知道自己在说谎。

金道妍坐在畸形矩阵的另一个宽上，也不抬头，就小口小口地啜烧杯里的酒，没吃什么东西，后来上了芝士玉米，她草率地吃了一点点，看起来很娇气。旁边是高高大大的九四，外号如其人，身高一米九四，但是即使是在高挑纤细的金道妍旁边献着殷勤，也没有丝毫登对，显得愚笨，没有丝毫抢断篮板的巧劲儿。金道妍也不怎么给他眼色瞧，就有节奏地喝酒和假装吃菜，扁平银筷子也没动两下，倒是李敏亨知道给姐姐递过来一点爱吃的小菜，他也不喜欢九四，这人总爱仗着个子高欺负他，李敏亨果真比较喜欢郑闰伍，因为他会替自己跟九四打架。

郑闰伍只有在夹菜的时候才偷偷看上金道妍一眼，像做贼一样。他有一回伸长了手臂去够董思成旁边的海鲜饼，足足花上了五分钟。这五分钟里郑闰伍的身体里全是金道妍的影子，他也不惮什么，就这样满脑子都是金道妍地发呆神游，董思成觉得奇怪，抽出盛着海鲜饼的盘子，站起身来走到郑闰伍旁边，郑重其事地说：闰伍啊，想吃就说啊，我给你端过来也不是不行。

他就是想观察金道妍而已，海鲜饼是一个多好的幌子。距离上一次见面已经好久了，久到郑闰伍都以为一生快要结束。其实也不赖金道妍，她即将毕业，忙着做毕业设计，难得的乐队排练也在琴房，和篮球馆刚好在校园中构成完美对角线，而且就算她是李敏亨的姐姐，当弟弟已经可以独立生活的时候，显然姐姐也没有来干涉年轻男孩生活的权利。

倒没有什么惊人的变化，姐姐。郑闰伍这样想着，手腕一抖，半瓶酒倒了出来，流动着的透明洇透他的膝盖，浅色的牛仔裤上有一大片不协调的水渍。脏辫吉他手惊呼一下，一直埋头假装吃饭的金道妍也被这声搞愣了，抬着头迷茫地往郑闰伍这里看了一眼，他正在伸手够金廷祐那里放着的一盒抽纸，吉他手在他旁边按着他的膝盖，也不知道是好心帮着处理这场小事故，还是趁机做点别的暧昧的事情。她又低下头，没看到郑闰伍的眼光落在她的锁骨上，就像游移在一座桥上，实际上他还想窥视这件衬衫下面别的风光。她从包里翻出一包烟来，想着，郑闰伍天生是做恋人的料子——只要有人让他坠入爱河。

 

最终还是撤席撤得挺早，郑闰伍欠身鞠躬表示惭愧，说着抱歉抱歉，拎起手边的单肩包离开。他在矩形的一个宽望向另一个宽，想完成一个礼貌的告别，但是那一端老早就趴着睡下了一个愚笨的九四，金道妍没了身影。他的脸颊顿时红透，尽管金道妍不在他寻找的范围内，他还是为自己的心悸涌起了高烧般的羞赧。

从酒屋中推开门，不锈钢的转轴响了一下，刺耳的声音像猫伸懒腰那样伸展开来。金道妍听到这声音转过身来，掸掉了烟灰，一大截掉下来，郑闰伍看着她点燃了另一支。爱情太容易让他大惊失色了。

金道妍的烟瘾不大，但是抽烟的时候确实是她感到世界顶尖儿平静的时候。觥筹交错、卡车飞驰而过、狗狗猫猫的叫嚣，以及植株微弱的呼吸在她的世界里都归于诡谲的缄默，这也隶属于个人自由。她倾向于学法国人抽雪茄的样子，扬起脖颈朝空气中喷吐不成型的烟圈儿，似乎有出逃的机会。感知能力瞬间明亮锐利，无法抑制。

她咬破一颗爆珠，一粒红酒味的，尼古丁终于经由她准许，过了一遍肺，香烟此时无辜，罪孽都在她本人。

啊，是闰伍啊。她朝着郑闰伍吐着散乱的烟雾，说好久不见。

郑闰伍做过许多绮丽的梦，甚至也幻想过轰轰烈烈的死刑，但他从来不是最幸运的那一位，没能有机会站在梦与现实的交织点处，金道妍这样对他说话，他瞬间被推回现实的边缘，抵着黄色的安全线，几乎被搡入伤心太平洋。金道妍对他说的每句话都是在宣判死刑，他没得选择，两眼一闭，等着漂亮却心狠手辣的姐姐来给他一个被救赎的机会。他没做错什么，他的爱就是他的错，他的罪孽，他以为这些罪孽是金道妍香烟滤嘴里深深浅浅的褐色斑点，其实许多新鲜的植被变质之后也会呈现这些痕迹，这些罪孽能够过滤掉什么危机吗？

不会的，爱最危险了。

道妍姐姐走的时候也没跟大家打个招呼。郑闰伍低着头在Uber上叫车，没有抬头对视的打算，他接着说，要送姐姐回家吗？

闰伍啊，不觉得暧昧吗？金道妍掐了烟，戴上了毛线帽，有点鼻音，应该是在外面抽了烟，又穿得很薄，受寒了。

郑闰伍没能回答，他在试图捕捞正在流逝的几分几秒，似乎这个流动的抽象维度中，有金道妍留给他的一个答案。他从来都在宣判前大惊失色，这次却破天荒地找回了死寂的平静。

你喜欢我对吧，郑闰伍。

角色顿时出现了调转，现在是被爱淹没的金道妍朝着他求救：闰伍啊，我们可以相爱吗？

 

是被姐姐连推带搡地按在她的床上的，郑闰伍这样想着，双臂圈好了美女不安扭动的腰肢，开始亲吻她的锁骨。床的不远处是一张书桌，乱七八糟，卷着的画了一半的图纸，橡皮的碎屑，几节铅笔，厚厚一沓五线谱，书柜旁边靠着把吉他，还有一些药。他觉得这样凌乱的书桌不该出现在现实中，太没有规律了，像是梦。甚至他觉得这场面和他以前经历的梦境太过类似，即使他已经将那些千篇一律的春梦忘得差不多一干二净，也能感受到醒来后的大汗淋漓和心跳狂想。那一定与金道妍有关。

他抓着金道妍的手在自己的腰际游走，领着她的手拨开自己皮带的金属扣，然后一下抽出，扔在地板上，挺大的声音，金道妍把头埋在他颈窝里：吵到楼下邻居不太好。

道妍姐姐你把我领回家的时候怎么没想过这一出呢？郑闰伍将她的衬衫从牛仔裤里抽出来，手沿着脊椎骨摸上去，解开了胸罩扣。他坏心眼儿地在金道妍耳垂边吹着软绵的气息说话，泡在情欲里的年轻人呼吸都是灼热的，金道妍也觉得自己快要融化，平坦的小腹也能感受到郑闰伍勃起的性器。她轻笑着说：我还以为你做爱时没太多话。

她于是决定拿出做姐姐的威严来，手指从郑闰伍的内裤边缘探进去，抚摸他的性器，从前端到根部的囊袋，听到他粗粝的喘息，也十分得意地笑起来。这得意没能持续太久，郑闰伍不算是个听话的孩子，他翻过身子来将金道妍压在身下，像是挑衅对手，咬着她的下嘴唇，褪去衬衫和胸罩，让美人露出上半身的赤裸：姐姐，我不是什么好人。

他说不做好人就绝不做好人。他在那尊光洁漂亮的胴体上留下吻痕的样子活像攻占城池，容易使人联想到拉美作家写的，在被征服的城堡上刻下自己名字的骑士。手也朝着隐秘的潮湿的洞穴朝圣，他用手指开拓未知的地带，危险又浪漫。金道妍扬着脖子攀附着他的后背，发出猫一样的呻吟，却断断续续，像是信号不稳定，她的快感储存在喘息中，却像潮湿的海绵卡在喉咙中那样，很难恣肆地释放出来。郑闰伍的手指也让她足够爽了，她皱着眉头，搂着年轻人的双臂渐渐收紧，等着高潮的到来。但他真的要做坏人做到底，他抽出自己的手指，将黏腻的液体抹在金道妍的小腹、乳房和锁骨上。颇为杂乱的色情。

闰伍啊……你……真的是……坏小子啊！闰伍啊……

我来想想吧，姐姐应该叫我什么好呢？他褪去金道妍的裤子，而后抓着金道妍的手探到她自己的私处，让她自己触摸。

闰伍啊……呀郑闰伍！

姐姐真的不乖呀。郑闰伍依然带着她的手指，按压她的阴蒂，金道妍尝试着将自己的胳膊从郑闰伍的手里抽出来，但是都只是没有理智的挣扎。她最多是用另一只胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，不去和男人对视罢了。她的细胞几近麻木，思绪如同翻腾的气泡，她开始想不三不四的问题，比如她抽了一些烟，她的肺部会是怎样的鲜红或者晦暗呢？她太好奇了，以至于发出了小女孩一样的、求知的呜咽，她闭着眼睛索吻，说闰伍啊，闰伍……老公……老公操我，闰伍啊。

她很快便不好奇了，郑闰伍太喜爱这一声呜咽，以至于他几乎不能再保持理智。

他握着她的腰肢，太细了，他以为自己在抚摸破碎的春天，金道妍拥抱他，她的阴道也在拥抱他的性器，他是被溺爱被宠坏的小孩，在姐姐的身体里如同小兽一样带着爱横冲直撞。她的乳房在摇晃，郑闰伍以为自己在乘船。原来性爱里的人是在大海里，他们谁都救不了谁，在爱情来到的一瞬间就注定都是死囚，他的姐姐此刻像是濒死的花朵，他也不过是只在花朵周遭飞翔一季的短命蝴蝶。

郑闰伍看着金道妍的脸，没有目的，充满爱意，又信誓旦旦。他的心口在发炎，要多看几眼漂亮的消炎药，是这样啊，毋怪他曾经那样不健康。

高潮临门一脚，郑闰伍想，波兰斯基是正确的：欲望是会失控的，但是欲望又是诱惑的，欲望是毁灭性的。

金道妍蜷缩在他的怀抱里大口大口呼吸，胸脯起伏像波涛。郑闰伍才意识到金道妍是这样轻，他们的性和爱都因此也很轻，轻浮到意外失重，再没法着陆生活。

姐姐薄得像一张纸。郑闰伍说，太瘦了，我以后来给姐姐做饭吧。

……那你要搬过来和我一起住。

和姐姐上次见面，就冬季季后赛那回，我跟姐姐告白，姐姐为什么没回应我？

啊那回……金道妍想，那时明明是冬天，却为什么如此燠热和湿黏呢？

那回我也想拥有你，但我得先审视我自己。于是我收回要握住你的手的欲望，去拥抱了敏亨。

 

郑闰伍想起来那个冬天，他第一次遇到金道妍。篮球社有个叫李敏亨的学弟非要跟他一对一，打到天黑，不知道为什么会出现的金道妍站在场边，没意外地给李敏亨喊加油。郑闰伍突然泄了气，被小狮子一样的高中生盖了帽。

怎么样，闰伍哥？李敏亨得意地挑眉，金道妍，我姐姐，末路狂花。

 

FIN.


End file.
